When You Wish Upon a Synchro
by BlueYusei
Summary: Yusei wishes on his card Stardust Dragon to gain more strength and more friends; now when he does anything involving duelling, he can't remember anything about it, but he gains more friends from this. Based a little on the plot of Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 (or manga).
1. A Card's Tale

_**Look everyone! New Story! This idea I got was just from a dream and I thought why not? I'm a Yusei Fudo fan so I'll go and give it a go.**_

_**This takes place during Yusei's childhood when he's in Martha's orphanage; however, Crow and Jack aren't there yet, but they'll come later in the story.**_

_**So please enjoy and review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Card's Tale**

5000 years ago, before the Egyptian Gods were created, there was a war within the Aztec lands. It was war between the Signers who had the Crimson Dragon on their side and the Dark Signers who had an Immortal god named Wiraqocha Rasca.

Each side had five creatures for their armies, on the Signer side, there were five dragons, each one who were physically and elementally different. One had the power of light, one earth, one dark, one fire and one wind; the light-powered dragon had pink butterfly wings and a long, elegant teal body. It had a ruby coloured helmet on and it had gold plated armour on its body and arms; it also had sea green hair on the back of its head. This was the dragon named Ancient Fairy Dragon.

The earth-powered dragon looked a lot older, it had golden plated armour on its feet, knees, chest, shoulders and arms. On its left arm, it had a weapon attachment that can shoot spears out; this dragon was named Life Stream Dragon.

The dark-powered dragon had purple rose petals as the wings and body; it had a black and rose coloured body and on its body were many spiky thorns. Its tail was a thorn also, but it was much thicker than the others; it had black coloured legs and sharp rose toes. This dragon was named Black Rose Dragon.

The fire-powered dragon looked more beastly than the others; it had a black body but with red marks all over its body. It had red shoulder pads and red bands near the elbows; it had a scythe-like tail and it had five slightly curved talons on each of its hands. It has red streaks all over its head and it has three demon horns on its head also, one on the left side, one on the right side and one above. This dragon was named Red Dragon Archfiend.

The last dragon who was the wind-powered one was much brighter than the others; it's body was very light blue, almost crystal white. It had aqua blue crests all over its body and it had purple chest plates on its chest and shoulders; its head was shaped like a narrow rocket and its wings were wafer thin. This dragon was named Stardust Dragon.

However, on the other side, there were five dark, gigantic beasts with glowing marks on the bodies; one looked like a giant or a cyclops that had light blue marks on its body. One other looked like a lizard with light green marks on its body, there was one that looked like a giant ant or spider with bright red markings, one that looked like a hummingbird with bright orange markings and one that looked like a monkey with bright yellow markings. The giant one was called Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, the hummingbird one was called Earthbound Immortal Asulla Piscu, the spider one was called Earthbound Immortal Uru, the monkey one was called Earthbound Immortal Cusillu and the lizard one was called Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua.

The dragons and Earthbound Immortals all fought with all their might, but in the end, the dragons won the war and managed to seal the Earthbound Immortals within the Nazca Lines, which were created showing marks representing them; however, Ancient Fairy Dragon was lost, since Earthbound Immortal Uru dragged her in with it as they were defeated.

* * *

**5000 Years Later...**

A young boy awoke from his sleep, he looked about 6 years old and he started to rub his eyes. He had slate spiky hair with golden highlight streaks on the sides and he had dark blue eyes. He got up and changed his clothes from his night clothes to his casual clothes; his casual clothes consists of a dark blue jacket with slate trimmings. He had a black t-shirt with a red circular design, he had denim-coloured trousers and long brown boots.

His name was Yusei Fudo.

Yusei's life so far has been rough, six years ago, his parents were working on a project in New Domino City with the Ener-D Reactor. His father was the lead developer of R.R.D (which stands for Reactor Research Division) Dr. Fudo's assistants at the time were Rex and Roman Goodwin. However, after Dr. Fudo wanted to cancel the Ener-D project due to the risks involved, Roman instead became the new head researcher, which ultimately led to the devastating Zero Reverse incident.

The Zero Reverse incident killed many people and split the city in half; luckily, Yusei survived the disaster, but he ended up in the half that wasn't originally the city. That place is called Satellite. Yusei was only a year old when that happened and for the past six years, he had been living in an orphanage with his foster mother Martha.

Within school, Yusei has always been the brightest of the class, but always get bullied because of it, maybe twice or three times a week. But Yusei was hoping for something even better as it was getting closer to his birthday (or the day when he was first found by Martha).

* * *

Once Yusei brushed his teeth, he got his bag ready and went downstairs for some breakfast; with each step he went down, the smell of bacon and toast got stronger. Yusei rushed down to the kitchen, indicating that he was hungry; Yusei looked at the woman who was baking. She had a brown dress with a apron on the front; she had dark grey eyes and she had long black hair. This woman was Yusei's foster mother, Martha.

Martha turned the hobs off and looked at Yusei with a smile. "Good morning Yusei". Yusei smiled back and replied, "Mornin' Martha". Yusei sat on his chair and ate his breakfast that Martha prepared for him. After he finished eating, he was about to ran out of the door with his bag, but he heard Martha shout out, "Yusei wait! There's something I want to give you before you go".

Yusei turned and looked confused, but concerned at Martha. _'What does she want to give me?'_ Yusei sat back down on the chair and Martha said with a smile, "Close your eyes and hold your hands out on the table". Yusei did what Martha instructed, but then he felt something on his hands. Martha said, "Open your eyes".

Yusei opened his eyes and he found a duel monsters card in his hand. Yusei had always had a passion for duel monsters when he was five; his first card was a tuner monster called Junk Synchron, then he got a monster card called Speed Warrior and then, just last year when searching in a junkyard, he found his first synchro, Junk Warrior.

Now in his hands was another synchro monster, the image of the monster looked like a crystal white dragon with aqua crests and it had purple crests on its chest and shoulders. "Stardust Dragon?" Martha added, "Some people say that 'If you make a wish on that card, it would instantly come true'. I found it in a different junkyard nearby just yesterday and... I was going to give you that for your birthday, but I felt like today would be the best time".

Yusei smiled and hugged Martha. "Thank you Martha! I'll see you after school!" Martha waved goodbye to Yusei before he closed the door. Outside, Yusei felt like today was going to be better than any other day he had before; he looked at the Stardust Dragon card once more before dashing his way to the school.

* * *

_**So it looks like Yusei's got Stardust Dragon... but what's this wish all about? Find out later and see you soon ;)**_


	2. A Duel of Awakening

_**Here's chapter 2 of my vanilla 5Ds story! I hope you like this cause there's more where that came from.**_

_**Please enjoy and review and fav!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A Duel of Awakening**

It has been a couple of hours since Yusei left the Orphanage and during the classes he's been in, he seems to be doing quite well in class, always answering questions to what the teacher was asking; but during his third class of the day, things have just got worse for him. Before Yusei arrived in the school, a kid named Matt, who was just a year older than Yusei was the smartest in the class; but Matt then became jealous of Yusei's intelligence and challenged Yusei to a duel at lunch break.

It wasn't going well for Yusei, he was very new to his deck and he was struggling against Matt; on Matt's side of the field, he had Montage Dragon with 3000 ATK points and a face down with 3600 Life Points, while on Yusei's side, Yusei had Speed Warrior with 2000 Life Points left. Yusei knew he lost this match, Matt is going to declare his dragon's attack and take down the rest of his Life Points and what was worst for him was part of the deal they both made.

* * *

"Montage Dragon, attack Yusei directly!" The three-headed dragon shot out a multicoloured beam at the skating warrior and all of Yusei's Life Points went down to 0; Yusei pounded his fist on the floor in frustration and he said while shredding a few tears, "No! I lost!" Matt added, "And now, as part of the deal of this duel, the winner gets the opponent's best card, so hand over your best card!"

Yusei picked up a card from his jacket pocket and stared at the image of the card; but he only got a second to look as Matt snatched it from Yusei's hands. Yusei looked up at Matt with tears still in his eyes and replied, "You can't take my Junk Warrior! He's the only monster I care about! Please don't take him!"

Yusei was about to take his card back, but Matt pushed him to the floor. "But you had your word as a duellist, but you disobeyed me... thanks for the card". Matt and his friends who were with him watching the duel, walked away from Yusei. Yusei got up and was sitting where he was before; he had stopped crying, but his heart was torn apart without his card. That Junk Warrior was his best card he ever got from a junkyard, but now, it's in the hands of a bully he knew a couple of months ago.

* * *

Yusei sighed and had a feel at his jacket pocket, feeling the emptiness without his first synchro, but he felt one extra card; surprised, Yusei took the card he felt out of his pocket and had a look at it. Yusei was confused, but he remembered that he got this card from Martha; he even remembered what she said about it.

_"Some people say that 'If you make a wish on that card, it would instantly come true'._

Yusei smiled, but thought curiously, _'I wonder if it's all true?'_ Yusei looked at the card once more, then he closed his eyes and emptied his mind. He then spoke his wish thoughtfully, _"I wish to be stronger and have friends I can count on, no matter what happens..."_ Yusei opened his eyes and he found the card the same as he saw it. Yusei sighed and thought, _'I guess it was just a bad rumor'_.

* * *

But Yusei guessed wrong, after thinking that thought, the card glowed white brightly and a white flash blinded Yusei's vision; he couldn't see anything, but after a few seconds with the white light, he opened his eyes a fraction, then slowly opened them fully. What he saw was a beautiful sight, the same white dragon from the image of the card was flying above in an angelic light; Yusei stared wide-eyed at the dragon with the biggest smile. But his smile and happiness turned to confusion, when the dragon flew in a different direction and headed straight towards him.

Startled, Yusei protected himself for what was to come; but strangely, Yusei didn't feel anything hit him. Yusei looked around him and noticed a lot of sparkling dust around him; even though it looked pretty, somehow, the dust was forcing Yusei's eyes to shut. Yusei tried to keep them open as long as he can, but he was soon met with his vision turning black.

* * *

The white light that blinded Yusei turned back to its original state; Yusei had a look around and realised he was back at the school; but something was different about Yusei. First off, he felt more calm and didn't think about what happened when he made his wish; but what really changed Yusei was his eyes, instead of his usual azure eyes, there was a slight golden yellow colour to them.

Yusei scanned his surroundings while thinking, _"So... where did Matt go? I deserve a re-match with him'_. Yusei looked at the direction where he last saw Matt and ran in that direction; after a while, he saw Matt laughing with his friends, but Yusei interrupted him by shouting out, "Hey Matt! I deserve a re-match!"

Matt laughed and said, "You can't be serious! I already kicked your butt, but it's your funeral... what do I get if I win?" Yusei looked serious but said calmly, "If I win, I get Junk Warrior back, but if you win..." He grabbed Stardust Dragon from his pocket and added, "...you get this!" He held the card for Matt and his friends to see; Matt smiled and thought, _'Yusei must be crazy to risk a card like that! However, there's something different about him... is it this coinfidence?'_

Yusei asked, "So, is it a deal?" Matt smiled and said, "Sure, I'm gonna beat you for the second time!" Both Yusei and Matt got into their positions and prepared their decks; once they each draw their five cards, both of the said, "**Duel!**"

* * *

**Yusei – 4000**

**Matt – 4000**

**Matt's Turn**

After drawing his card, Matt said, "I'm gonna take you down..." Matt picked a card from his hand and placed it down in the monster card zone, but face up in attack mode. "...and my Assault Dog is gonna make sure of that!"

**Assault Dog – ATK 1200 DEF 800 LV 4 – Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Assault Dog" from your Deck.**

Matt got another card from his hand and included, "I place a face down and end my turn".

******Yusei – 4000**

******Matt – Assault Dog 1200 ATK 1FD**

******Yusei's Turn**

Yusei drawn his card and announced, "It's my turn and I summon Speed Warrior!" Yusei placed the card he used before onto the field.

**Speed Warrior – ATK 900 DEF 400 LV2 – Warrior / Effect - WIND**

**During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.**

Matt smiled, then laughed at Yusei. "Why did you do that Yusei? Speed Warrior has less attack points than my monster! Don't you ever learn?" However Yusei didn't react to Matt's outburst, however he said, "Speed Warrior attack his Assault Dog with Hypersonic Slash!" Matt just shouted, "WHAT?! He doesn't have enough attack points!" Yusei kept calm and explained, "When his summoned, his attack points are doubled until the battle ends".

Matt widened his eyes at Yusei in surprise; in the previous duel, Yusei never did a move like that and somehow, he knew his prediction was right, Yusei has somehow changed. Matt growled but he then said, "Because you destroyed my Assault Dog, I can get another one from my deck!" Yusei picked a card from his hand and added, "I play a face down and end my turn".

******Yusei – 4000 – Speed Warrior 900 ATK 1FD**

******Matt – 3400 – Assault Dog 1200 ATK 1FD**

******Matt's Turn**

"Now that your Speed Warrior has lost its attack point boost, I'm going to sacrifice my Assault Dog for this!" Matt put Assault Dog in his graveyard pile and replaced it with a level 5 monster; it had a thin body with a circular head and tail.

**Handcuffs Dragon – ATK 1800 DEF 1800 LV5 – Dragon / Effect - WIND**

**When this card is destroyed by battle with an attacking monster your opponent controls and is sent to the Graveyard, you can equip this card to that monster. The equipped monster loses 1800 ATK. When it is destroyed and this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card.**

"Now Handcuffs Dragon, attack Speed Warrior!" Yusei narrowed his eyes and and interrupted the dragon's attack, "I play my face-down, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!". Yusei flipped the face down he placed before and it showed a metallic scarecrow.

**Scrap Iron Scarecrow – Normal Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, and Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

"Too bad Yusei! I activate the Wiretap trap card!" Matt flipped his face down showing lots of electrical equipment on a table.

**Wiretap - Counter Trap**

**Negate the activation of an opponent's Trap Card. Return that card face-up to your opponent's Deck and the Deck is then shuffled. Until they draw that card, your opponent cannot activate the effect of another card with the same name.**

Yusei sighed and put his trap card face up in his deck and shuffled his deck; the attack still continued and Yusei lost a few life points. Matt smirked at his triumph and said, "That'll end my turn".

******Yusei – 3100**

******Matt – 3400 Handcuffs Dragon 1800 ATK**

******Yusei's Turn**

Yusei took a deep breath and drawn his card; it wasn't the best card he got, but it was worth a try. "I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!"

**Sonic Chick – ATK 300 DEF 300 LV1 – Winged-Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.**

"I place two cards face down and my turn".

******Yusei – 3100 Sonic Chick 300 DEF 2FD**

******Matt – 3400 Handcuffs Dragon 1800 ATK**

******Matt's Turn**

Matt laughed at the move Yusei made, _'If that was all he got, he's going down!'_ Matt drawn his card and smiled at it; he then said, "Guess what monster I'm gonna play Yusei... it's the same monster that beat you last time! I send these three to the graveyard to summon my Montage Dragon!" Matt sent Assault Dog, Guard Dog and Tactical Espionage Expert to the graveyard pile and the same monster was now shown on Matt's side of the field.

**Montage Dragon – ATK ? DEF 0 LV8 – Dragon / Effect - EARTH**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard. This card's ATK is equal to the combined Levels of the sent monsters x 300.**

"With those monsters gone to the graveyard, he's up to 3000 attack points! Enough to beat you down!"

******Montage Dragon – 3000 ATK**

"Now, Handcuffs Dragon is taking down your chick and Montage Dragon will take down your life points! Go Power Collage!" Yusei put Sonic Chick in the graveyard pile and he took a massive hit in life points. Matt laughed in joy and said, "I'm now one attack away from getting your Stardust Dragon! Hoped you have fun with that card, because soon, I'm taking it!"

******Yusei – 100 2FD**

******Matt – 3400 Montage Dragon 3000 ATK Handcuffs Dragon 1800 ATK**

******Yusei's Turn**

Yusei narrowed his eyes to his deck and thought, _'All I need is one monster to win this...'_ Yusei drawn his card and slowly turned it to see what it was; it was the first card Yusei ever got. Yusei smiled slightly and said, "It's go time". Matt looked at Yusei confused and announced, "I'm summoning the tuner monster, Junk Synchron!"

**Junk Synchron – ATK 1300 DEF 500 LV3 – Warrior / Effect - DARK**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Defence Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.**

Matt looked shocked at Yusei and said his thoughts out loud. "You have a tuner monster? You never shown that card last time!" Yusei answered, "That's because I've changed Matt, do you know what Junk Synchron's ability is? He can summon a level 2 or below monster from the graveyard and I choose Speed Warrior! Now I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior to synchro summon Junk Warrior!"

Yusei held his arm out and asked, "Do you mind if I used Junk Warrior for this duel?" Matt growled in annoyance, but he answered, "Just for this duel, but it will still be mine Yusei!" Yusei grabbed Junk Warrior and placed it where Junk Synchron was.

**Junk Warrior – ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LV5 – Warrior / Synchro / Effect - DARK**

"**Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters you control.**

"When he's synchro summoned, he gains attack points for any level 2 or lower monsters that are on the field". Matt looked and said, "Correction, you have no monsters except Junk Warrior on the field". Yusei flipped on of his face downs up and asked, "Are you sure? You better do a double check". Matt indeed do a double check and somehow, he found something odd.

"Why is Speed Warrior back? He's in the graveyard, not the field!" Yusei smiled and explained, "He came because of this trap, this summons a level 2 or below monster from the graveyard".

**Graceful Revival – Normal Trap**

**Select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard and Special Summoned it in Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.**

"Now that Speed Warrior is on the field, Junk Warrior gets an attack point boost!"

******Junk Warrior – 3200 ATK**

"Now Junk Warrior, attack Handcuffs Dragon! Go Scrap Fist!"

******Yusei – 100**

******Matt - 2000**

Matt smiled at this even though he lost some life points and said, "You're just hurting yourself Yusei! Big mistake! Because Handcuffs Dragon is now equipped to Junk Warrior and he loses those attack points!"

******Junk Warrior – 1400 ATK**

Yusei smiled and said, "Actually, I've won this duel". Matt looked shocked and surprised and said, "What?! How?!" Yusei explained, "Because I activate the trap card Equip Shot! This makes the equip ability you just made, against yourself".

**Equip Shot – Normal Trap**

**Activate only during the Battle Phase. Select 1 Equip Card equipped to a face-up Attack Position monster you control, and select 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls. Equip that monster with the selected Equip Card. Then, conduct battle between your previously equipped monster and the selected monster (other effects cannot be activated during this battle).**

Matt looked at his Montage Dragon and shouted to Yusei, "You can't use my monster's ability against me!" Yusei narrowed his eyes at him and added, "Well I just did, Junk Warrior, ends this".

******Yusei – 100**

******Matt – 0**

* * *

Matt looked at his Montage Dragon, then back at Yusei, who grabbed Junk Warrior and put it back in his pocket. Yusei was about to walk away, but Matt stopped him by saying, "Yusei?" Yusei stopped and turned around to see Matt; what he said really surprised Yusei. "Looks like that card really is yours, sorry for taking it... I was just jealous of you being the smartest in the class...please forgive me".

Yusei smiled and answered, "I forgive you and thanks for keeping up with the agreement".

* * *

**__****Ooh... what this change that Yusei has gone through? His eyes changed colour? Find out in the next chapter!**

**__****See you soon ;)**


	3. Duel Aftermath

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter of Wish Upon a Synchro! I'm so happy I got this done, the plan was a lot longer than this, but here you go.**

**Like I said before, I'm at Alton Towers on the 2nd till the 4th so no updates between there, plus it's my birthday on the 1st so I'm very busy!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Duel Aftermath**

Hours later in the Orphanage, Martha was cleaning in the kitchen; but the sound of the doorbell interrupted her cleaning. Curious, she walked over to the door and opened it wide enough to see who it was who rang the doorbell; she gasped at who was there, but what shocked her the most was that this person was about to fall on her, but she caught the person before they hit the ground.

"Yusei, are you alright?" There was no response, but Martha checked his pulse and she felt his beat at a normal pace; she sighed in relief and carried him to his room. As she was going up the stairs, she noticed a couple of bruise marks on his arms and one or two on his face; she looked at Yusei worried and said thoughtfully, _'What have those bullies done to you Yusei?'_

* * *

**1 Hour Later...**

Yusei opened his eyes slightly, due to the blurry vision he had; but soon enough, his vision started to clear up and he saw the ceiling of his room. Surprised, Yusei opened his eyes wide and had a look around the room; Yusei rubbed his hair and thought, _'How did I get back in my bedroom? Was I dreaming?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when his bedroom door opened, revealing Martha who was relieved to see Yusei awake. "I'm glad you're awake, Yusei". Yusei looked confused at Martha and asked, "W-what happened?" Martha answered, "I thought you could tell me that, you collapsed when you ran the doorbell".

Yusei was very confused and he didn't say a word. _'How did I collapse? I remember duelling against Matt and he pushed me as I tried to get my Junk Warrior back from him... except for that, I can't remember anything past that...'_ From what Martha was hearing and seeing, it looked Yusei needed some time alone; so she was about to head out the door, until she said, "You can tell me when you're ready, I'll be starting dinner in about an hour, we can talk then".

Martha closed the door leaving Yusei in his room; he looked down at the ground in thought, with many questions in his mind. First off was on how he got here in the first place, like he thought before; secondly, was that whole day just a dream? If so, then that would explain him laying on the bed.

_'Did I dream that school day?'_ Curious, he took off his jacket and noticed a couple of bruise marks on his arms. _'How did I get these bruises? Wait... that wasn't a dream!'_ Panicking, Yusei looked inside his jacket pocket to find Junk Warrior; but strangely enough, in his pocket, he felt... two cards. _'That can't be right... I should only feel one... unless...'_.

Yusei took the 'two' cards out from his pocket and had his eyes widened in surprise; there right in front of him was the first synchro he ever found, Junk Warrior. Yusei couldn't believe his eyes, somehow, he got Junk Warrior back, but the question is how? Matt had some explaining to do tomorrow.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Yusei had been looking everywhere for Matt within the school, but he couldn't find him before classes started; he just had to hope he find Matt in his next class, which was Maths. As everyone was gathering around, Yusei noticed Matt about to sit down; Yusei was calling out to him and Matt noticed this.

Matt sat down next to Yusei confused and asked, "What's up Yusei? You look out of it". Yusei looked concerned at Matt and answered, "We need to talk about yesterday, at break time". Matt looked confused at Yusei and thought, _'No wonder Yusei looks out of it... it's like his mind is completely blank from that day we had that duel... is this what he wants to talk about?'_

The teacher of the class was teaching the class about fractions; problem for Yusei is that he is always having problems solving these. But bad news for Yusei is that the teacher asked him to solve this problem; she asked him, "Yusei, what's 4/8s + 1/4?" Yusei looked at the puzzle quizzically and thought on the answer, but nothing came to him.

But all that changed when his left eye changed from blue to yellow, like it did yesterday, but it only changed slightly; Yusei answered the maths question on the board. "The answer is 6/8s". The teacher smiled and said, "Well done Yusei! That's correct". Yusei's left eye changed back to it's usual colour and looked around the room in confusion; Yusei looked shocked at the board as he noticed the answer to his asked question.

_'Did someone else answer my question? It couldn't have been me... can it?'_ Matt looked confused at Yusei and asked, "How did you solve that Yusei? I thought you always struggled at those questions". Yusei answered, "I answered that question? I didn't remember that..." Yusei sighed and added, "Looks like we have a lot to talk about".

* * *

**Later in the Playground...**

Yusei sat on the bench looking on the ground, while Matt was sitting next to him; he asked the first question that was in his mind. "Okay Yusei, what were you going to ask me about?" Yusei looked at him confused and asked, "How come you're being nice to me? We're were enemies yesterday and now today, you're becoming more of a friend... are you...are you trying to trick me?"

Matt tilted his head and answered, "Yusei, it's not a trick... since that duel we had yesterday when you defeated me, I knew bullying you was wrong and I shouldn't have taken your Junk Warrior and I'm sorry about that".

Yusei looked at him confused, he had no idea that he dueled Matt and won; Yusei looked at Matt with pleading eyes and said, "To be honest Matt, I have no memory of that duel... ever since the first duel we had and you took Junk Warrior away, my mind has been completely blank..."

Yusei picked up the cards in his coat pocket and looked at the two synchro cards; the one that caught Yusei's eyes was the Stardust Dragon card. "Wait! I remember that after you took Junk Warrior away, I made a wish on this!" Matt looked at the card curiously while Yusei continued. "Martha gave me this card and said 'Some people say that If you make a wish on that card, it would instantly come true'"

"I didn't believe it at first, but I was so desperate to get Junk Warrior back somehow; so I wished '_to be stronger and have friends I can count on, no matter what happens...' _Matt almost had a tear in his eye and replied, "That's a wonderful wish you could wish for... I think my mum and dad told me that legend when I was younger as a bedtime story".

Yusei realised something and said his thoughts out loud, "Do you think that wish has something to do with that duel?" Matt put his fingers on his chin in thought and replied, "Maybe, you were stronger in our duel and I might have imagined it, but your eyes were dull gold when you were duelling me".

Matt stood up and announced, "Well, I gotta get back to the guys, we can talk more about this another time, see you Yusei". Yusei waved back with a smile and said, "Bye see ya!" Yusei looked back at his Stardust Dragon card and thought,_ 'The legend... can it be true?'_

* * *

**So you must be wondering what's going on? Well from this chapter, Yusei heals a lot faster, Stardust has made him a bit smarter and he's basically a different person when duelling.**

**The problem is that he doesn't know that this happens, like Yugi when Yami takes over basically. Well, what do you think? Please review and fav for me, it would make a great present!**

**See you soon.**

**BlueYusei :D**


	4. Questions Answered

_**Hi everyone! Yes it's been a while, but I've done a chapter for a story now and I might do a chapter for Explorers of Mobius sometime next week since I've started a bit of it. I had writer's block at one point and I still have, but I'll try my best at it.**_

_**Anyway, here's the answers to the previous chapter, please enjoy and review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Questions Answered**

Throughout the school day, Yusei tried to get a hold of Matt to get more information about what happened yesterday, but it seemed that he couldn't find him for the rest of the day. Even if Yusei couldn't find Matt for some answers, he thought about the questions in his mind; like 'How did he win against his match against Matt?', 'How did he get his Junk Warrior?' But the one question that has been bugging him was what Matt said last to Yusei before he left.

* * *

**1 Hour ago...**

_Yusei realised something and said his thoughts out loud, "Do you think that wish has something to do with that duel?" Matt put his fingers on his chin in thought and replied, "Maybe, you were stronger in our duel and I might have imagined it, but your eyes were dull gold when you were duelling me"._

_Matt stood up and announced, "Well, I gotta get back to the guys, we can talk more about this another time, see you Yusei". Yusei waved back with a smile and said, "Bye see ya!" Yusei looked back at his Stardust Dragon card and thought,____ 'The legend... can it be true?'_

* * *

**Present**

Yusei thought back to what Matt said then and thought, _'Matt said that my eyes were dull gold... what did he mean by that? Maybe Matt was imagining things... or was he?'_ Yusei had his dinner and was now sitting on his bed, thinking about his school day; thinking about Matt saying about his dull gold eyes, he walked up to his mirror, looking at his reflection. Looking at his eyes, they were the usual, azure blue eyes that he was born with; but something else caught his eyes.

He noticed that his arms, which had a couple of bruises earlier today had vanished; when he woke up this morning, he saw the bruise marks all over his arms and he knew he got them from his first duel with Matt, but seeing them disappear confused Yusei. _'Wait a second... how did my bruise marks vanish so fast? I need some answers...'_

Yusei sat back on his bed and closed his eyes, focusing on what has happened so far. After a while, he got an idea; he picked up his Stardust Dragon card from his jacket pocket and looked at it. _'If I wished on the card, maybe it could respond back to me!'_ Yusei closed his eyes again and asked thoughtfully, _'Stardust Dragon, I need some answers to my questions, please respond...'_

Yusei opened his eyes and waited for any kind of response; but unfortunately for him, Stardust didn't respond at all. Yusei sighed and said, "Oh well, at least I tried". Yusei looked at his digital clock on his bedside table as it read 10:11. Yusei opened his bed covers and tucked himself in his bed; soon enough, his eyes were fully shut and ready to dream the night.

* * *

Yusei's dream started with a junkyard that he has been in before; Yusei was standing in the middle of three piles of old machinery. To him, it seemed like any other day when he searches for cards and machinery that he could use in the piles; he was walking around the piles, confused as to why he was dreaming this.

___'This is strange... I haven't dreamt of this place before and somehow, I feel like something big is about to happen...'_ After thinking with that thought, he heard a loud voice calling him. "Well, well, look what we have here guys..." Yusei turned back sharply to see three guys with the same clothes on; all three of them looked like brothers and they were wearing black leather jackets with plain grey shirts and black jeans. The person who spoke continued, "... a lost kid, are you lost? Let us help him get back home".

Yusei knew he couldn't trust these guys, from what Martha has told him, most of the people in Satellite are either criminals or members of duel gangs; they try and ask for help when really, they are actually doing something awful to you. "I'm not lost and I don't need your help" The guy who spoke narrowed his eyes and replied, "Looks like this kid needs to learn a lesson about manners!" The three brothers gathered very close to Yusei and Yusei closed his eyes and made himself as small as possible; Yusei wasn't the best fighter for these sort of situations.

But something unexpected happened, before the three brothers were about to hit Yusei, a loud roar stopped them; Yusei still had his eyes closed but the three brothers were terrified. The first brother called out, "What was that?" The second one added, "It sounded like some sort of roar!" The third one replied loudly to the other brothers, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm outta here!" The third brother ran out of the junkyard as fast as he could and the other followed him out; when it became a lot quieter, Yusei opened his eyes slowly, realising that no one is near him, trying to hurt him.

Yusei uncovered himself and looked around him, trying to find the source of the roar. ___'That's strange... unlike those three, I'm not scared at what made that roar...I wonder what made that roar...'_ Yusei continued to look around until a soft voice spoke to him,___"That roar came from me, I scared them off for you, Yusei"__._

Yusei widened his eyes at the voice, he never heard a voice like that before; he turned back slowly and saw the brightest, yet similar creature that he ever known. Its body was very light blue, almost crystal white. It had aqua blue crests all over its body and it had purple chest plates on its chest and shoulders; its head was shaped like a narrow rocket and its wings were wafer thin. Even though it was his first time seeing Stardust Dragon in the flesh, Yusei was very calm and he looked neutral at the dragon.

_"____I'm Stardust Dragon, but just call me Stardust"__._ Yusei thought with realisation, ___'Maybe this is why I dreamt of the junkyard, because Stardust must have come to answer my questions!'_ "Stardust, I need some answers to what's been happening lately... I was duelling my friend Matt 2 days ago and made a deal that the winner of that duel gets the opponent's best card. I lost that duel and Matt took my Junk Warrior away, so that's when I made my wish on your card; but since then, I duelled Matt again and won and I can't seem to remember how I've beaten him. Plus I seem to have noticed that my bruise marks that I got on my arms yesterday have vanished..." Yusei took a deep breath and added, "...Could you explain what is happening?"

Stardust closed his eyes in deep thought, after what seemed like a minute to Yusei, Stardust opened his eyes and answered telepathically to Yusei,___"I can answer your question Yusei..."_ Stardust looked at a small pool of water that both him and Yusei were near to and added,___"...I want you to look at your reflection from that puddle"__._ Yusei was confused as to why Stardust was asking such a simple thing like that, but he did what Stardust asked him to do and he saw his reflection staring back at him.

_"____Now, can you see you eyes perfectly, Yusei?"_ Yusei was still confused as to why Stardust wanted him to look at his own reflection, but he answered simply, "Yes, they're blue". Stardust nodded and replied thoughtfully,___"Now, I'm going to ask you a question, but you must keep your eyes open, don't blink or look away from your reflection, okay?"_

Yusei nodded but kept his eyes on his reflection, Stardust then asked,___"Okay, here's your question, what's 13 x 46?"_ Yusei sighed at that question, but at least it was a small maths question instead of fractions. "Um... uh..." Yusei was struggling for at least a minute, but then something unexpected happened; like what happened in the maths class, his left eye changed from azure blue to dull gold.

Yusei answered, "It's 598". After that answer, the dull gold eye changed back to its original blue colour; Yusei stepped back in surprise and guessing from what Stardust had seen, Yusei had seen his eye changed colour. "Why did my eye changed colour?" Stardust answered telepathically,___"When you wished on your card to become stronger and to gain more friends, I gave you some of my abilities. What you saw was one example, if you are struggling with knowledge questions or if there is something you don't understand, one of your eyes changes colour and then you gain my knowledge for that moment"__._

Yusei widened his eyes in surprise and had realised one detail that happened earlier on.___'So that's how I answered that fractions question back in class!'_ Stardust nodded and added thoughtfully,___"That's right Yusei, my IQ helped you answer that question"__._ Yusei replied curiously, "Wait... did you just read my thoughts?" Stardust nodded his head and answered,___"Yes, since we are both linked, we can read each other's minds..."_

Stardust was silent for a bit, but he continued.___"...Now, about the fast healing, that happens because my body can recover quite fast to small damage or injuries, so since you're linked to me, you can recover from damage a bit faster than what you normally know"__._

Even with all of these surprising answers, Yusei added questioningly, "What about the duelling? My friend said that both of my eyes were gold like you explained to me and he said that I looked stronger during the duel, could you explain that to me, Stardust?"

Stardust closed his eyes, thinking of an answer and once he got his answer, he opened his eyes and answered the question.___"A part of your wish was to become stronger, which meant that you will be stronger within duelling as well as the other abilities that I explained to you. Now to explain what happens... when you are about to duel, your spirit moves someplace safe while my spirit takes over your body, that's why your friend saw you as a more confident, strong and smart friend and that both of your eyes were gold"__._

Yusei was surprised and shocked at all of this information that has been giving to him; from what Stardust has told him, him and Stardust were somehow linked. As Stardust answered each of Yusei's questions, Yusei slowly started to understand how all of these strange events that had happened within the past two days happened. But there was one question that he still had to ask Stardust.

"Thanks for answering all of my questions, but I have one last question, is there a way for me to watch the duels when you're in control?" Stardust nodded and answered,___"Yes there is, when you vision goes black, just close your eyes and think about the opponent you were about to face, before I took over"__._ Yusei looked at Stardust's eyes with a smile and replied kindly, "Thank you Stardust, that takes a load of mind, do you know when I will see you again?"

Stardust replied,___"If you ever want to see me or ask me anything, just ask or dream of me and I'll be there, I will always protect you, no matter what the cost..."_ After Stardust said this, the whole area as well as Stardust and Yusei glowed brightly white.

* * *

Yusei slowly opened his eyes, waking up from his dream; as he got up, he looked around his room seeing if what happened in his dream was real. Yusei then heard Martha calling him from downstairs. "Yusei, wake up or you'll be late for school!" After hearing this, Yusei got up quickly, got changed, did his hygienic morning routines, had his breakfast and got his bag, ready for another day at school, but one thing has been bugging Yusei's mind.___'What Stardust said... is it all true?'_

* * *

___**There you go everyone, a basic interaction with Stardust Dragon. I hope you like this and please review...**_

___**BlueYusei :D**_

___**Advocate from the Ministry of Joy :)**_


End file.
